The present invention relates generally to the use of power from solar cells in connection with laptop, portable, and/or notebook computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the manner in which solar cells can be used effectively in the electrical power system of such a computer.
Over the past ten years, notebook computers have become very advanced, widely accepted, and a significant convenience for mobile people. Currently, the primary source of power for such computers is a rechargeable battery, which is recharged periodically by plugging the computer into an outlet or other external power source. And as is well known in the art, many types of batteries have been used (e.g., Ni-Cd, Mi-MH, and Li-ion). Modem batteries of this sort generally have a life expectancy of anywhere between two to four hours of computer use for a given charge. Modern notebook computers are useful, but the limitations on battery life nevertheless significantly limit the usefulness of a notebook computer in an environment where frequent charging is not feasible.
The present invention seeks to remedy these deficiencies by incorporating solar cells into a portable computer to provide an alternate, supplemental source of power. In one embodiment of the present invention, solar cells are incorporated into the display screen assembly of a notebook computer in an unobtrusive and efficient manner. With such a configuration, the notebook computer maintains its portability and functionality, while lengthening the amount of time that the notebook computer can be used without being charged.
The solar cells provide an alternative source of power to help with the charging and powering of the power source in a portable computer.
The advantages and features of the invention may become apparent and the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims, and to the several drawings herein.